Sprzeczka
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Galadriela w roli rozjemczyni? Efekt musi być magiczny. Eowina/Arwena, femslash.


- Ty pokrako!

- Ty jędzo!

- Ty szmaciaro!

- Ty ropucho!

Lothlorien było jednym z najstarszych lasów w Śródziemiu, jednak nawet jego drzewa nie pamiętały zapewne chwili, w której dwie osoby miotały ku sobie obelgi z taką pasją i zaciekłością. Nie pamiętała tego także pani tego miejsca, Galadriela, jedna z najstarszych żyjących w Środziemiu elfek. Echa krzyków dobiegły jej czujnych uszu z oddali, więc pospieszyła w tamtą stronę, obawiając się tego, co ujrzy.

- Ty lafiryndo!

- Ty ścierko!

- Ty orkowe łajno!

- Ty trollowy wychodku!

Gdy nareszcie dotarła na miejsce, ujrzała na polanie, tuż obok szemrzącego między kamieniami potoku, dwie młode kobiety, z których jedna, jasnowłosa była ludzkiego rodu, zaś druga, ciemnowłosa, należała do elfów. Obie siedziały na trawie, a ich włosy rozrzucone były w nieładzie. Eleganckie suknie były pomięte, a w kilku nawet miejscach porozdzierane. Galadriela westchnęła, myśląc, że dobrze się stało iż przynajmniej nie miały pod ręką żadnej broni. Obie ciężko oddychały między kolejnymi wyzwiskami i jasne było, że gdy tylko odpoczną, znowu gotowe będą rzucić się na siebie. Pani Lothlorien uznała za stosowne wkroczyć, zwłaszcza, że obie kobiety nie były jej obce.

- Dość już tego, moje drogie - powiedziała, wychodząc spomiędzy drzew, a otaczająca ją aura oraz siła i moc płynące z jej głosu sprawiły, że kłócące się dziewczęta umilkły speszone. Zarumieniły się na chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, że Galadriela zapewne słyszała przynajmniej część z tego, co wykrzykiwały.

- Arweno, jesteś moją wnuczką, taki język nie przystoi komuś tak zacnego rodu. Podobnie jak i tobie, Eowino, córko Eomunda. Nie takiego zachowania się spodziewałam po młodych damach.

- Ale... - odezwały się równocześnie.

- Wstańcie z ziemi. Jak wy wyglądacie? Popatrzcie na siebie. Arweno, wszak gościnność jest świętym prawem, jak możesz tak traktować kogoś, kto jest moim gościem? A tobie Eowino nie wstyd się tak zachowywać gdy gościsz w moim lesie?

- Przykro mi, pani, ale ta ludzka dzi... to znaczy, ona powiedziała, że pan Aragorn i ona...

- Oczywiście, że pan Aragorn i ja! Przecież on też jest człowiekiem! A ty będziesz szlajać się wśród tych drzew przez wiek...

- No na miłość Valarów, uspokójcie się! - głos Galadrieli zabrzmiał poważnie, przywołując natychmiast obie panny do porządku - Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że zachowujecie się jak dzieci tylko przez mężczyznę?

Arwena i Eowina spojrzały na nią w taki sposób, że przez krótką chwilę nawet Galadriela poczuła się bezsilna. Pomyślała tylko, że dobrze iż żadna z nich nie została powiernikiem pierścienia. Zastanawiała się, czy kiedy ona była w ich wieku, też zachowywała sie równie durnie i doszła do wniosku, że w sumie to nawet bardziej, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż z własnej woli opuściła Valinor. Jednak teraz była władczynią Lothlorien i nie miała zamiaru tolerować kłótni w swoim lesie. Wiedziała ponadto, iż obie dziewczyny były wyszkolonymi wojowniczkami. Wolała nie myśleć, co by się tu mogło stać, gdyby przeszły do mocniejszych argumentów. Musiała coś z tym zrobić.

- Natychmiast macie się uspokoić i pogodzić. Odtąd nie będzie już między wami żadnej zwady - mówiła, używając własnej mocy, wspartej nieco siłą Nenyi - Będziecie sobie bliskie i żadna nie będzie chować urazy względem drugiej. Chcę, żebyście darzyły się szczerą miłością.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie, jakby zaskoczone tym, co przed kilkoma chwilami jeszcze robiły. Potęga pani lasu była zaiste potężna i choć Galadriela rzadko z niej korzystała, to jednak uznała, iż to był właściwy ku temu moment.

- A teraz, by zakończyć raz na zawsze ten spór, przekażcie sobie pocałunek przyjaźni - powiedziała. Pocałunek był wśród elfów tradycyjnym sposobem okazywania przyjaźni i zażegnywania konfliktów.

Eowina ujęła Arwenę i przyciągnęła do siebie, po czym przycisnęła jej wargi do swych ust. Elfka nie zdążyła nic zrobić, kiedy kiedy język Eowiny wsunął się do środka, a po chwili, ulegając chwili, odpowiedziała na ten pocałunek najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła. Galadriela patrzyła jak skamieniała. Przez pocałunek rozumiano bowiem wśród elfów całus w policzek lub w czoło. Ramiona Arweny otoczyły jasnowłosą księżniczkę, zaś ich pocałunek wydawał się nie mieć końca. Po dłuższej chwili przerwały, bo zaczęło brakować im powietrza. W oczach obu dziewcząt tańczyły iskry. Galadriela spojrzała na palec, na którym znajdował się pierścień, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie przedobrzyła. Kiedy znów podniosła wzrok, Arwena i Eowina leżały na miękkiej trawie, całując się namiętnie, a ich dłonie szukały się, błądząc pod materiałami sukni. Tyle dobrego, pomyślała, wycofując się między drzewa, że przynajmniej problem z Aragornem definitywnie się rozwiązał...


End file.
